Crystal Visions
by Fala-of-Velthomer
Summary: Franziska finds herself in the defendant's chair when she's falsely accused of murder. Apollo ends up taking her case even though she finds it hard to trust the young attorney. The only other possible suspect is one Crystal Lennox, a waitress who seems to have some sort of mysterious connection to the Gavins. But Crystal insists she's innocent. How then, will this turnabout end?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Welcome readers! This was a story idea I came up with after discovering the lack of two certain cravat-wearing, and whip-wielding prosecutors in Apollo Justice. I do hope you enjoy!_

 **Pairings:** KlavierxOC(Crystal), FranzyXEdgey

 **Summary:** Franziska finds herself in the defendant's chair when she's falsely accused of murder. Apollo ends up taking her case promises to get her found "not guilty". Even so, Franziska finds it hard to trust the young attorney. The only other possible suspect is one Crystal Lennox, a waitress who seems to have some sort of connection to the Gavins, yet Crystal staunchly defends her innocence. Throw in a few contradictions and an apparent lack of witnesses and we have ourselves a turnabout!

 **Setting:** after Phoenix loses his badge but before case 4-1

* * *

 _March 22nd_

 _Tenby Rose Diner_

Crystal, tiredly stood in the diner where she worked, drying dishes. They hadn't been open very long today and they were hardly busy. She pushed a loose strand of her long maroon hair back into place. She was running late and didn't really have time to fix it so she just threw on a flower speckled headband. Quietly she hummed to herself a little tune that seemed to express exactly how she was feeling; namely "Take it Easy" by the Eagles

Crystal loved oldies rock music, pop too, But mostly classic rock. She had posters for all her favorite bands. Many of which are hard to find now that the bands themselves are getting older. Rock was just her favourite genre in general. Being an introvert like she was she liked to escape reality by listening to music. It always made her relax, helped her cope.

Her job at the diner was waitressing. She would smile and take people's orders. She was genuinely nice and friendly but she wasn't one for small talk. You could contribute that fact to her slight nervousness, or maybe that's just how she worked. To the rest of the world Crystal Lennox was a mystery, and she liked it that way.

The regulars to the diner (which was named 'The Tenby Rose') noted that they don't know much about Crystal and she never seemed to interested in them. Friendly yes, but she had her secrets. It continued on in this manner until today. Today she met a customer that she never expected to meet.

So while she stood there humming and drying, she heard the doorbell ring. In stepped a tall man with platinum blonde hair. She recognized him right away-Klavier Gavin, leader of the famous rock band the Gavinners!

He was no Sting or Billy Idol, (if that were the case Crystal might just have fainted!) but he was quite popular and good-looking too. Crystal didn't know every single song of his songs, but she got excited none the less. A real star, in her diner!

There was just one thing to do and one thing only: go take his order! (Before one of the other waitress' did!)

She put away the glass she was drying, not even bothering to see if it was still wet by any chance, and rushed over to take Klavier's order. He'd probably act like a jerk, like all stars, but she didn't care. She didn't meet celebrities every day.

"Um... Good day. What can I get started for you?"

"Good day Fraülin." He said back with a smile, which took crystal by surprise. Weren't stars supposed to have big egos? You know, not care about the little people?

He continued, "Do mind if I ask your name?"

His voice was oddly gentle, kind of soothing perhaps. Crystal seemed a little less intimidated then. Klavier seemed like genuinely nice person, and she liked that.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Crystal and I'll be your server today."

"Fraülin Crystal? What beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Crystal felt a little colour rising to her cheeks. She knew in her head that he gave these same sort of lines to every woman he met. It didn't stop her from reveling in it though. She wasn't flattered like that on a daily basis after all.

"Um... T-thanks... Just let me know if there's anything I can get you."

"How about we start off with some coffee, ja?"

"Sure thing." Crystal quickly jotted down Klavier's order into her notepad, "I'll bring that right out for you."

She turned but smiled as Klavier watched her go. She was usually a calm, collected person but right now it was a challenge to stay that way. Klavier was a gentleman and kind one at that. True, it could all be an act, but it could also be genuine. Crystal was more inclined to believe the latter.

He had given her a warm smile, and called her 'Fraülin Crystal". A natural born loner, Crystal wasn't used to this sort of flattery or praise. Or in all honesty, anyone showing an interest in her was something new. Ever since she had to take on this waitressing job to help pay her bills she's hardly been social at all.

'Lets just hope I don't blow this!' She thought as she walked back over to Klavier's table. He was sitting back in his chair. He was clearly very relaxed and simply sat staring at the decorations on the diner walls.

"Here's your coffee Mr. Gavin." Crystal said politely as she set the mug down on the table.

"Hey you know my name. I take you must be a Gavinners fan!" He commented.

"Well yeah... I mean you are a pretty popular musician...and all." Crystal said.

"You have good taste." He smirked. It was then he caught sight of the button Crystal wore on her shirt, and smiled, "Ah, that's a Stevie Nicks concert button you've got there isn't it? Now I definitely know you have good taste."

"Yeah. She came her to do a concert a few years ago, I saved up for a ticket and went. She put on a really great show! I would do it again in a heart beat!...Um, but I'm sure you guys put on a good show too."

Klavier gave a small laugh, "of course. Maybe you should come see one of ours sometime."

"I would love to! but I wouldn't be able to afford it... I had to save up quite a lot just be able to go this last one."

There was a pause, it seemed to get more awkward as it dragged on until Crystal suddenly broke it by nervously saying, "Well, I'd better head back to the kitchen and see if they need some help... Um... I'll be back."

Klavier didn't say anything, he wanted to but Crystal had run off to quickly. As she walked away he took a drink of his coffee and would sit and wait to see her come by again. He had to tell her something that might just make her day.

A few minutes later, such an occasion arrived. Crystal came back over to the table, to check-upon him, as all waitresses are required to do.

"So, um... How's everything going ?" She spoke with a bit more nervousness in her voice. Her running away so fast last time had made her embarrassed. She tried to play it off cool though, to keep up appearances. The prospect of having the famous Klavier Gavin think of her as 'weird' kept looming over her. She couldn't let it come true.

"Everything is great." He said, "especially the service."

"Thanks." Crystal added, "would you like to order anything else?"

"Ja. Put in an order for two of tiramisu, It's your special right?"

"Yeah it is, and two of them huh?" Crystal quickly jotted it down in her notebook, "you must be really hungry! Alright, I'll have them out for you."

Crystal then turned to head back to the kitchen but she was stopped upon hearing Klavier call out, "Fraülin wait."

She stopped and turned to face him, "hmm...?"

"One's for you. You wouldn't mind joining me for a piece of cake would you?" He asked with a genuine smile, "You don't look too busy and I could use the company."

"Me?" Crystal replied, the request came as a total shock. Hardly anyone ever paid her much attention but now a celebrity wanted to buy her cake and spend time with her? This was the chance of a lifetime! There could only ever be one answer: "Sure I guess so. We're not real busy so I'm sure the other waitresses could cover for a few minutes."

"Good to hear." Klavier said.

"Uh, just let me go drop off the order, ok?"

Within in a few minutes Crystal returned with two plates of cake. She put one plate down in front of Klavier and the other in front her own spot across from him. She was a bit nervous as she to took her first bite. She'd actually the Tenby Rose's Tiramisu a thousand times but never in front of a celebrity before.

"I know what your thinking." Klavier said, breaking the ever-growing silence, "Why in the world did I ask you to join? I mean, you're just a waitress right... What could I possible want with you?"

"Um... A little y-yeah.." Crystal added sheepishly. It was true though, she did wonder why Klavier bothered to ask her to eat with him. She then added sadly, "I'm sure you ask ever pretty girl to join you..."

"I don't actually." He replied, "most 'pretty' girls are just airheads anyway. You seem nice and intriguing, I wanted to talk to you a little more... And not just about your menu."

"R-really? Well uh, this is a first." Crystal said. She hadn't been expecting the response she got. Klavier just wanted to talk to her more? No one had ever taken such an interest in her before. Where's the catch?

He continued, "So then Fraülin Crystal, what got you interested in waitressing anyway?"

"Oh that." Crystal tone then changed. He had to ask about that didn't he! Not wishing to reveal too much of her past, she vaguely answered with: "It just pays the bills. I had been studying in school but due to... Unforeseen circumstances... I had to leave. That's when I took up the job here. "

"Interesting. I was just curious and it looks my suspicions were right, you're just barely getting by aren't you?"

Crystal kept her head down, but nodded, "I wish it didn't have to be that way..." She said softly.

"Well, allow me to help out a bit is that alright?"

"Huh?" Suddenly Crystal jolted up as Klavier's response startled her, "W-what do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to see one of your concerts right? I've got an extra ticket for you, if you want it of course." He then pulled it out of his pocket to prove to her he wasn't lying, " And I'll make sure to leave a big tip."

"You... Would do that for me?" Crystal asked, she was still a bit startled-no one had ever been this nice to her before! "But we've barely even met!"

"That doesn't stop me from helping a Fraülin in need." He smiled. He then proffered her the ticket, "Go on, it's for you after all."

Crystal took the ticket graciously. She couldn't believe the luck she was having! "T-thank you..." She said still a bit in shock but she was coming to realise this was indeed reality.

"You're very welcome." He replied, "If don't mind me asking, what were studying to become before waitressing?"

"Oh! Well I, um... It's not really that important." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke; a habit she picked up whenever she was nervous.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand." Klavier said, "I for one, I studied law, and became a prosecutor."

"Prosecutor? But... I thought you were singer!"

Klavier laughed, "ja, that too. But being a lawyer is more important to me than my music career. My band's more of a hobby you might say."

"Oh I see. Well I-"

Suddenly Crystal was interrupted when a shout came for her from one of the other waitresses.

"Crystal! You're supposed to working, c'mon!"

"Coming Felicity!" She called back, "Sorry Mr. Gavin but I have to be getting back to work. Thank you very much for the concert ticket... Oh! And the cake."

"You're very welcome. But just call me Klavier ok?"

"Ok then... Klavier!" Crystal said, "I guess I'll see you later...maybe."

"Ja. See ya."

And after that Crystal went back to her work. She didn't talk much about her past which left Klavier intrigued. He would definitely have to see this girl again that was for sure. She wasn't like the others he'd met, only ever caring about his fame. Nor did she flip out after meeting 'the famous Klavier Gavin" she was her normal genuine self.

That's why Klavier left her a tip of $200, he had more than enough money for expenses after all. Before walking out the door, he turned to see Crystal's look of sweet surprise upon finding his gift.

He wasn't going to let her say thank you-not yet. It was the only way he knew he'd see her again.

* * *

 _Hello! Berengaria here! Thanks for reading, polite reviews are always appriated :)_

 _Coming up next chapter: Crystal meets Klavier again, and Franziska pays a visit to the Tenby Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

Politely Crystal Lennox tried to make her way through the crowd. "I guess everyone must want to

see Klavier in action." She thought. Yesterday he had left too early and she couldn't thank him for his generous gift. That's why she had come down the court house today. She had to tell Klavier thank you, but secretly on the inside she had been dying to see him again.

It would be wrong to say she was a little smitten, what girl wouldn't be? He said he was also a prosecutor and so, the courthouse would be a perfect place to meet him again.

She eventually found an open in the front row of the court's gallery and took it, giving her a perfect view of the floor below. Her heart skipped a little beat when she spotted Klavier down below, ( the kind of excitement one felt upon seeing their favourite celebrity on tv) She had been practicing all day on what she would say to him, but being nervous as she was she still ran through possibilities in her head.

"Um... Lets see... How about 'hi Mr. Gavin it's me Crystal!' No, I can't sound like I'm 5! And he told me to call him 'Klavier'. Ok then, maybe 'Hello Klavier, I'm Crystal from yesterday at the Tenby Rose I just wanted to say thank you' Nah, too formal. Maybe...

Suddenly she was interrupted as the court was call to 'all rise', it was time for the trial to begin. Inside, Crystal hoped the trial would get over soon. Being in the courtroom was bringing back some painful memories for her. But she shook them from her mind, now was not the time to dwell on matters of the past. She couldn't let others see her be weak.

As for the trial itself, it was a no-brainer really. Only the defendant could have been the one to commit the murder. Every theory proposed by the defense, Klavier shot down was straight-forward, convincing logic. Crystal was finding herself to be surprised at just how well he performed in the court room. She supposed it was really was true, that one could be both a lavish rock star and a cunning prosecutor.

Why did he have to seem so darned perfect! It only made the prospect of talking to him seem more intimidating.

The defence called for a more through fingerprint analysis on the murder weapon and thus, the court was forced to talk a recess.

'This is my chance!' Crystal thought. She took a deep breath, got up from her seat and heading for the lobby; _Here goes nothing!_

There was a small crowd of people; she hated crowds. But it was now or never, it would be even harder to locate him after the trial. She scanned the crowds until she finally saw Klavier standing off by himself. He had just finished talking to one of the detectives so she headed over.

"Um... Klavier..." She said shyly. She didn't mean for it to come out so softly it just... Did.

He turned around, not accustomed to hearing his first name used in the courthouse, and smiled upon seeing the obviously nervous Crystal.

"Ah, good to see you again Fraülin. Crystal wasn't it? How are you?"

"I'm good, and yeah it is Crystal... I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. Though, you didn't have to give me all that money..."

"It helps you though ja? You need it much more than I do. And you're very welcome, I'm happy to help anyway I can." There was a pause, "So, what brings you out of your diner and into the courthouse?"

"Oh that! Well, you said you were prosecutor and I guess I wanted to see in you action. I think you're winning the case right now!"

"Ja, the case against the defendant is pretty airtight. But it's not about who wins or loses, it's about finding the truth."

"Agreed!" Crystal added, "not every defendant is innocent and not every one is guilty either."

"Ja, exactly." Then he added teasingly, "Say, did you skip work to come down here...?"

"No actually. I work the evening shift on Fridays."

"Ah. Then how about we go get some ice cream afterwords...? we can talk more then, the recess is almost up."

Crystal looked over at the clock, he was right. She had forgotten how short recesses could be. But, did she want to meet up with Klavier again after the trial? Just coming and saying 'thank you' was all that she had planned to do. Yet, how could she refuse an offer like this?

"Sure!" She replied, "I'd love to!"

"Great. Meet me back here when the trial's over... ...oh! And one more thing I've been wondering. You seem a tiny bit familiar, have we met somewhere, before yesterday that is..."

"Uh..." Crystal tried to think, Klavier did seem the slightest bit familiar, but that was probably because he was so famous, "No. Probably not." She finally answered, "Guess I'll see you soon!"

"Ja, see you soon."

The two then heading back into the courtroom: Klavier to the Prosecutor's bench and Crystal to the Gallery.

* * *

There was a storm that night, it began to pick up right after Crystal got home. She had a wonderful time out with Klavier, the two talked about this and that. She felt like she was really getting to know him and it both excited and scared her at the same time. Excited because she was making a friend, yet scared if he were to ever turn on her. Over the years she had found it hard to trust to people, they could be so fickle sometimes. But Klavier seemed different, she liked that about him.

She got into work to find some of her other co-workers already there.

"You're late Crystal, you're almost never late, what happened to ya?"

This comment came from one, Felicity Rivers another waitress just a bit younger than Crystal herself.

"Oh, sorry I was just... Out. A.. Friend and I were having ice cream."

"A friend? Ooh! Like maybe a boyfriend...!?" She inquired.

"No! Um... Not like that..."

"Your blushing, that tells me otherwise."

Crystal stayed quiet, Felicity was always teasing her like this. It could be said she was in every way Crystal's opposite: outgoing, charming and a real social butterfly. Everything always seemed to go right for Felicity, but Crystal never really felt any jealousy toward her.

"Are you and Adam still together?" Crystal asked, changing the subject.

"No we broke up last week."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that..."

"Nah, it's cool. He was a total jerk anyway... " Felicity said, not quite as shaken up over this than Crystal might have thought, "Anyways... Business is pretty slow tonight. I suppose it's a result of the storm."

"Yeah it is a pretty nasty one." Crystal said, as she peered out the window, "No one would want to go out in this kind of weather."

The two just stood in silence for awhile then, each awaiting some kind of customer. More than likely the kind crazy enough to be out in a storm. Felicity was the first the break the silence though, by asking

"Hey Crystal, how come you're always wearing that button?"

"What? This?"

"Yeah, the one with that hippie lady singer on it."

"She's not just some 'hippie lady singer' haven't you heard of Stevie Nicks?"

"Nope. And... Isn't that a guy's name?"

Crystal sighed, she could've sworn she had explained her favorite singer to Felicity before. But she supposed it never hurt to explain one more time.

" 'Stevie' is just her nickname. She was in the band Fleetwood Mac back in the 70's, and I really love her music. I picked up this button at a... Garage sale."

"Wait, I thought you said the other day you got it at a concert?"

"Did I...? Um, well then I guess I must've misspoke"

"Oh, I see... Hey! Does she sing anything I'd know?"

"Probably not." Crystal said, "I mean, you didn't even know who she was in the first place."

"Pity... Well in my defence nobody ever really listens to that old stuff anymore but you!... Er- I mean that in the best sense..."

"It's ok. I... Know what you meant." Crystal said, "Oh look, I think we're about to get a customer."

The front door to the diner swung open to reveal a woman entering. Luckily she had been smart enough to carry an umbrella.

"Welcome to the Tenby Rose!" Felicity said in her most cheerful voice, "Sit anywhere you like!"

"Thank you." The woman said, not even bothering to look at Felicity. In truth, she sounded anything but thankful.

"Gosh. Rude much?" Felicity whispered to Crystal

."Don't let her hear you say that." She whispered back, "Will you take her order or do you want me to."

"No I'll do it. She looks like a tough one and you're too meek. Er- no offense."

"...none taken." Crystal knew how Felicity didn't necessarily know how to hold her tongue and keep her thoughts to herself. " _This ought to be interesting."_ she thought.

Crystal waiting back up by the front counter and she got a good look at their newest customer. She was professional dressed and her hair had almost a blue tone to it. (And... Is that a whip she brought with her?) Putting all the pieces together she surmised this must be Franziska von Karma, a prosecutor from Germany that Klavier told her about.

But whatever could bring her to their little Tenby Rose on such a dismal night?

When Felicity started heading back towards the kitchen, Crystal asked her just that.

"She says she's meeting a detective to discuss a case. Oh, and that I shouldn't ask any more 'foolishly foolish' questions." She answered, "I have to go get her tea now."

"She didn't quite strike me as the type to like tea." Crystal commented.

"Yeah, well you didn't strike me as the type to like antique hippie music..."

"It's called classic rock!" Crystal corrected.

"I was only kidding!"

She's always only ever kidding. That's just how Felicity was. While she was away, Crystal saw another customer come in; a man this time.

"Good evening sir, welcome to the Tenby Rose." She said politely with a smile, "Please feel free to have a seat at any table."

"Thanks miss, I will."

Upon seeing him, Franziska stood up "Ah! Detective Wolsey!" She said, "You made it."

"Hello Miss von Karma, there's something I need to tell you about the case..."

The two then went on to talk to other about work related things that Crystal didn't care to overhear. His name though, 'Wolsey' had an oddly familiar ring to it. So, with Felicity still not back, she took it upon herself to ask for his order.

"Sorry for interrupting but, are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Sure, how about just a cup of coffee right now." He replied.

It was then that Crystal got a good look at him, this detective that came to meet with Franziska was no other than Adam; Felicity's ex.

Crystal had only seen him a few times but it was him, she was sure of it.

"Oh, Coffee...? Coming right up!" She said. She didn't bother to write down the order since it was so simple, then she headed back for the kitchen

.Once in the kitchen, she was greeted by Felicity.

"Hey, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be guarding the front counter?"

"I just wanted to place another order for coffee, our one customer has a guest with her."

"A guest? Huh. Wasn't expecting that. Anyway just coffee right? Nothing special about it."

"Exactly. Thanks Felicity, I'll go back and man the counter."

"No problem."

Crystal then headed back into the main dining area and to her place behind the counter. She decided against telling Felicity that Franziska's guest was Adam, lest she turned around and spit in his coffee. Things might be well... Awkward... between the two and the last thing she wanted was to be caught in the middle. So, with business running slow so slumped down on the counter, resting her head in hand and quietly humming to herself.

She glanced around the diner, at the very same decorations she sees every day. The clock slowly ticked by, the storm continued to rage outside, but the strangest thing of all was that she thought she saw another customer-seated at the booth in the far end of the diner. She tried to get a closer look but he had disappeared.

 _I must've just been seeing things_ she thought as she turned from glancing to absent-mindedly twirling her long maroon hair.

She noticed Felicity and Adam talking about something, Felicity didn't seem too happy, and after dropping off the coffee she quickly left.

"Do you know who that is sitting over there?!" She asked.

"Uh, Adam I think... right?" Crystal said, pretending to be a bit confused.

"Yeah. Ugh! I can't believe he'd show up here of all places. I'll take cooking duty for the rest of the night..." Felicity grumbled as she walked off (more than likely she didn't like the thought of having to see her ex

Crystal simply rolled her eyes. She preferred to stay out of drama like that. She picked up a pencil from the counter and began to sketch on a loose piece of paper.

She wanted to keep her mind on positive things, something that made her feel good. The negative atmosphere in the room was too much, what with the tension in the room and the raging storm outside.

So she drew a little portrait of Klavier, thinking about him made her smile. He was smart, kind, and most importantly he was the first person in a long time to show her genuine kindness.

She was just about finished with her picture when suddenly... The power went out. The storm had blow off a tree branch directly into the restaurant's power line, cutting off their electricity. The room was now pitch black.

A bit scared of what may happen, Crystal grabbed on tight to the counter. As long as she stayed still, she would be fine. She shouldn't try to move, lest she bump into something and injure herself. It was the chef's, Felicity's in this case, job to turn on the back-up generator in case of a power-out anyway.

As time wore on, a few seconds felt like ages. The whole room was nothing but darkness. Amidst it all

Crystal could hear sounds of some sort of struggle, followed by a chilling scream. Frightened, she gripped the counter tighter. Who was that? Was that Felicity? Was it Ms. von Karma? What's happening?!

She tried her best to stay calm after the eerie silence that followed. 'F-...Felicity?' She called out quietly. No response.

A few moments later the lights came back on and to Crystal's horror, she saw Felicity's dead body, laying in a pool of her own blood.

Crystal let out a bit of scream herself at the sight, and then ran to call to cops.


	3. Chapter 3

_March 24_

 _Tenby Rose Diner_

"Thank you coming on such short notice.. I.. I just don't know how to explain it." Crystal told the detective. She had calmed a bit from the whole experience, though the shock of discovering Felicity's corpse still resonated with her. Franziska, Adam, and she were not allowed to leave the crime scene. Crystal and Adam were witnesses and Franziska, well...

"No problem pal! We detectives have to be ready at any hour! I... Just can't believe they arrested Ms. von Karma." Detective Gumshoe had been assigned to this case, and Crystal was over chatting with him.

"Apparently she was the one who turned the lights back on" the detective continued, "and not to mention her prints were found on the murder weapon."

"Her prints huh? Wow... That's rough. I don't believe she did it though, honestly. I know I probably shouldn't be talking about the case yet but I... Really do believe in her innocence."

"Well the only way to know for sure is prove it in court tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah pal, the trial's set for tomorrow evening. You'll probably be called as a witness so be prepared. Anyway, it's nice chatting with you, but I have some investigating to do!"

"Alright. Good luck!" Crystal said, she then took a seat at one of the counter-stools and sighed. She just couldn't believe it, Felicity was dead! It had all happened so suddenly she didn't think it could be real, but it was. Sure, the two weren't real close friends but Crystal would miss her. And above all else, Crystal was going to have to testify to court-which terrified her. She had only ever been in court once before and the one time she testified was… well, traumatic. Now she was going to have to bring herself to do it again.

Against her better judgment, she turned to glance one more time at the victim's body. Felicity had been stabbed in the chest, two knives were protruding her wound. _Why anyone in their right mind stab her twice, and in the same spot too?_ Crystal pondered _then again, when is a killer ever really in their right mind?_

Not being able to bear the sight much longer she turned back around. Poor Felicity, cut down her prime of youth. Just an hour or so again she had been her usual bubbly self, teasing Crystal over her taste in music. Never again would she speak, move, or even breathe. No matter how hard she tried, Crystal couldn't push these thoughts from her head.

That is, until she heard an all-too-familiar voice say

"Fraülein Crystal... Is that you?"

"Klavier!" She spun around, "W-what are you doing here?!" She said, her tone voice a bit more excited, but sadness still shown through.

"I'm the prosecutor for this case so naturally I need to investigate ja? It's a shame what happened to your friend."

"Well we weren't exactly friends, but, yeah things aren't going to be the same without her. I... I guess I'm a witness then huh.."

"You could say that. It's my understanding the power was out when it happened, right?"

"Ja, I mean- yes." Crystal blushed, "I guess, I've been hanging around you too much.. But yeah, I couldn't see a thing."

"Then what did you hear Fraülein?"

"I was at the counter the whole time. This might sound silly but I really didn't want to move only to bump into something. I remember hearing some sort of struggle, and a woman screaming. It was silent after that until the back-up generator came on."

"Ah. And that scream came from the victim correct?"

"I... I think so." Crystal added, "The only other women in there were myself and Ms. von Karma. And I know for fact it wasn't me."

She paused for a second before shyly venturing further, "Klavier... You, don't think I did it do you?"

"Nein, of course not Crystal! If anyone here is innocent it's you. Plus, there's no evidence that makes you even the slight bit guilty."

"Thanks and I know but..." She looked away, "The defense is going to try to prove me guilty. I just know it. T-They're going to slander me, twist the evidence and my words against me. I... I just want to know that you'll look out for me in court, you know... Protect me."

"Of course, it's my job to try to prove _Ms. Von Karma's guilt_ , not yours, so worry not Fraülien. And you needn't be afraid to testify, it's not all that bad really."

"I know I just... Don't want to talk about it. Testifying and I don't really mix. So can I uh, investigate with you?" Crystal allowed a small smile to cross her face now. It got bigger once Prosecutor Gavin agreed and the two went to work. The lateness of the hour didn't seem to bother them at all.

 _March 24th_

 _Detention Center_

Franziska couldn't believe it. First, that she had been arrested for murder and brought to this crumby place. Second, she already had a visitor. She had a hunch just who this visitor might be, and she was proven right.

"Miles Edgeworth," she always seemed to say his name with a hint of annoyance, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were arrested on the charge of murder and I want to help you."

"Awful blunt aren't we? That's very straight to the point. Alright, I accept your help. So when do you start defending me?"

"I can't defend you Franziska, I'm a prosecutor not an attorney." He explained, "Look, I was in your same position once but luckily Wright was able to get me out of it. So I'll do my best to help you but, I'm afraid you'll need an actual defense attorney."

Franziska gave small laugh and shrugged, "Defense attorney? I have no need for one of those. I'm a Von Karma-I'll just defend myself!"

"That's going to be quite difficult without a defense attorney badge and license."

"Fine then." She grumbled. "Who do you suggest?"

"I'll see who I can find, I was thinking of asking Wright about-"

"Wright?! No! I don't want him involved in this at all!" That was the last Franziska needed, that bumbling idiot to get involved.

Sure Wright usually wins his cases, but only through bluffs. (In fact, he had lost his badge just recently due to false evidence) A von Karma accepts perfection and nothing less, therefore she wanted only the best.

Of course, when Edgeworth brought up Wright, Franziska wished she could pull out her whip. Sadly upon her arrival here it had been confiscated. (Well that and the fact that a thick piece of glass separated her from him).

"Franziska, without a lawyer on your side it's only a matter of minutes before you're found guilty. I'll doing a little investigating myself and send someone over tomorrow morning. But you have to promise to trust my judgment."

"...no matter who it may be...?" She asked reluctantly.

"No matter who it may be. I want you to be cleared of these charges as much as you do. And besides in here, you don't have much a choice now do you?"

Franziska hesitated. If she was going to trust anyone, it was going to be Miles Edgeworth. The two had grown up together, he might just have been the one person who truly understood her. She sighed. There was truth to his words, a truth she would have to accept.

"Alright. I will trust your judgment. But don't fail me, you must find me a defense attorney who can achieve perfection."

"That's a pretty lofty goal, but I'll do what I can. Good night Franziska, you need to get some sleep you know, Tomorrow's trial is one you can't afford to lose."

She rolled her eyes as her fellow prosecutor turned to leave, "How can I be expected sleep in a place like this?"

 _March 24_

 _The Tenby Rose Diner_

The prosecution's investigation was just about wrapped up for the night. Crystal sat with Klavier at the diner counter while he reviewed the files on the crime scene and evidence. The two sat in silence until Crystal spoke up

"Hey um...Klavier, since I'm testifying in court tomorrow night... Can I ask you something?" Crystal prodded.

Klavier looked up from his files to look at her, giving her his full attention, "Sure, go for it."

"Well, I don't know if I should bring this up in court tomorrow but. Before the black-out, I thought I saw..." Here she stopped, clearly having second thoughts, "Oh forget it you'll probably think I'm nuts..."

"No I won't. And besides, if you saw something-it might be vital to the case." He offered her that sweet smile of his she began to love more and more, "so what is it?"

"Ok well, I thought I saw a 5th person. You know, someone other than Franziska, Felicity, Adam or myself. But it was only a fleeting glimpse, I figured I must've just been imagining it."

"Are you sure about it? Because if you really did see someone, we could possibly have a whole other suspect on our hands."

"I don't know 100% for sure. I probably shouldn't say much else. Witness shouldn't fraternize with the attorneys so much anyway I'm pretty sure giving away so much of my testimony is breaking some kind of law."

She went back to scribbling on the old receipt in front of her.

After a short pause, the young prosecutor spoke up "Perhaps what you saw then Fraülein was lady Rhiannon." Klavier added with a smirk, "taken away by the wind..."

"You know that song?" Crystal asked, this time a little bit of joy returning to her voice.

"Ja, once in a million years a lady like her rises, isn't that right?"

" _'Rhiannon you call but she's gone and your life knows no answer."_ Crystal sang in response, but of course she instantly regretted it, "oh gosh that sounded terrible didn't it!"

"Nah, you sounded ok to me. Wouldn't it have been nice to hear those lyrics on the officially released version?"

"Yeah! I'll say," Crystal replied her voice now more excited, sounding more alive, "I bookmarked a video of that live performance of it on my laptop so I could listen to it anytime. The demo version is good too and- hey! Why, are you laughing?"

"Because, it worked."

"What worked?"

"I got you to cheer up."

"Ah,... Yeah, I guess you did." Another smile from Crystal, "Thanks."

"Ja, you're very welcome. Say uh, has your headband always been missing a flower?"

"Huh?" Taken aback, Crystal removed her headband to examine it for herself, "yeah... Hey! One's of them's missing!"

"They were all there when I saw you earlier today." Klavier commented. Though their meeting at the courthouse and ice cream date now seemed like it was ages ago.

"Guess it must've fallen off somewhere." She shrugged, "And there's no telling where. Maybe later I'll visit the craft store and buy another… I made it myself you know!"

"Did you now? Well, it looks professional, you had me fooled."

"Thanks. It's cheaper to make things yourself and I love crafts. Anyway, I'd better head on home."

"Me too, Guess I'll see you court tomorrow then?"

"Yeah… I'll be there…" The smile drained from Crystal's face, _right. I have to go to court again. I really shouldn't be so scared of the witness stand, but I can't help it._

 _March 25_ _th_

 _Detention Center_

"Ms. Von Karma—A visitor to see you.'

"A visitor?" She asked. Last night she didn't much sleep but surprisingly she wasn't tired. (Or at least, she didn't show it.) She then remembered what she had talked about with Edgeworth yesterday, this must be the defense attorney he suggested for her.

"Very well." She said. Doubtless whoever it was, was going to be the best of the best. She would win this case in no time, all she had to do was allow him or her to defend her.

But when she was caught sight of this very same attorney, her confidence took a massive drop.

He was a young, inexperienced rookie. Franziska could tell by just looking at him.

At first, she simply glared at him. She couldn't believe Edgeworth would send over some novice like this kid! This must be some kind of joke.

After a while he broke the silence, "um… h-hi Ms. Von Karma..I'm Apollo Justice."

"I could care less what your name was." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh o-ok, well uh, Prosecutor Edgeworth specifically asked that I defend you so if you'd like I could um… defend you…?"

"No."

"Great! Ok then I'll… …er.. Did you say no?"

"That is correct. I won't have a rookie like you defending me. A von Karma never loses."

"Ok so maybe I'm a rookie but I'll try my hardest to get you a not guilty!"

"Try? You'd do more than just that I hope."

"S-sorry… But you need a lawyer Ms. Von Karma, otherwise you'll lose! Please let me help you."

The more Franziska looked at him, the more he reminded her of someone else—Wright. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she found it a bit comforting. Wright always seemed to beat her in court, so wouldn't be the case that Wright could win this case too? And currently, this kid was as close to having Wright defend her as she was going to get. Not to mention Edgeworth told her to trust his judgment, even if his judgment meant siding with this 'Apollo Justice'.

After a long sighed, she gave in, "Very well Rookie. You may defend me. But I expect no penalties or failures understood?"

"u-understood." _She's not going to make this easy!_

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading so far, liking it? Coming up next: Apollo investigates the crime scene and discovers some vital clues, also we see a glimpse into why Crystal's afraid of testifying.

(Copyright for "Rhiannon" goes to Fleetwood Mac. the "live performance" referenced was from 1976 and is one of my favorites C: )


	4. Chapter 4

_March 25_ _th_

 _Tenby Rose Diner_

Crystal went back to crime scene, after all she was a witness. It was highly probable that Franziska's defense attorney would be showing up today and he would probably have some questions for her. (Only giving her information to Klavier would be a little unfair) It was weird feeling. The diner was as quiet and peaceful as ever but one look at the white outline where Felicity's body was found said it was anything but peaceful.

For a while it was just her and the detectives, whom she didn't talk to. Detective Gumshoe, who was in charge of the investigation seemed nice enough, but Crystal would never open up to him. She hardly ever opened up for anyone (with the exception of a very few select people.) Not wanting to interfere with their investigations, she kept mainly to herself, straightening up what she could or just sitting and listening to her music.

Her solitude was interrupted though by the arrival of someone new, namely Franziska's attorney: Apollo Justice. At first she couldn't hear him over the sound of her music, until he finally spoke loud enough for her to hear him.

"Um.. Miss, Hello?!"

She pulled out her headphones. "Yeah?" She asked, "and…There's no need to yell so loud. Gosh, you must have cords of steel or something…"

"Cords of steel…?" _I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be an insult but hey,I kinda like it… "_ Um.. well you could've turned your music down, Who's 'sister golden-hair surprise' anyway?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard that song. I tell ya they don't play enough classics on the radio…" She then trailed off, mumbling something about the lack of appreciation for 'true music'.

"So uh… changing subjects… do you know anything about the crime Miss?"

"Oh that." Crystal tone changed to one with a bit more sadness, "yes I'm a witness. Are you Ms. Von Karma's lawyer?"

"yeah." Apollo replied, "So can you maybe, tell me a bit about what you know?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How about you tell me what you saw-er- I mean heard."

"Very. I stayed by the front counter the entire time. There was silence at first, then I heard what I believed to have been a struggle, followed by a woman's scream. When the light came back one shortly later, I was the one fist one to find Felicity's body… but that doesn't mean I killed her got it?. Oh, and Felicity is the victim in case you may have forgotten."

"Anything else?"

"Did you want to know anything else?" she asked teasingly back.

"Well to be perfectly honest I want to know the truth about what happened but that's not going to come easy is it?"

"No that it won't I assure you." Crystal commented, "That's about all I saw, feel free to conduct your investigation. The Prosecutor already did theirs yesterday. If you have any questions just ask." She gave Apollo a small smile to let him know she meant it. And with that, he was off to check out the crime scene.

"Ok, time to investigate. Guess I should start with where the victim's body was found." He walked over to where the chalk outline lay in the aisle between the tables. At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary but when he knelt down for a closer inspection, he noticed something odd about the carpet. There was a tear right at the seams, a small piece of it had come loose ad been torn off from the floor revealing the hard board underneath.

Oddly enough there was no blood there, despite being right next to where the victim's body was found. _Maybe the killer cleaned it up,_ Apollo though _, it's definitely unusual so I should make a note._ What he noticed next was also strange, a small plastic flower just barely poking up from underneath. He pulled it up and realize that it looked a bit familiar. _Hey isn't this one of those flowers from that Crystal lady's headband?_ He turned his head to look back her, (She seemed to be humming to herself, lost in her music as usual) and proved his assumption correct. It was indeed Crystal's flower.

 _Stayed by the counter time you say? Yeah right_! Apollo thought, _finally something that looks good for my case!_ Apollo was then shaken from his thoughts as another voice called to him.

"Hey pal, are you Ms. Von Karma's lawyer?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see none other than Detective Gumshoe, "um y-yeah… and who are you?"

"The name's Detective Gumshoe and I've been put in charge of this case."

"Oh, I see… You don't mind if I investigate a little do you?"

"Nope, go ahead. Though, I should tell you that the prosecutor already found pretty much all the important clues yesterday."

"Yeah I know, I've seen the evidence files." Apollo said, _though maybe I should ask the detective some questions, he seems unusually helpful._ "So do you mind if I ask what you know about the case?"

"Well pal, the victim was Felicity Rivers, one of the waitresses here. The cause of death was a stab wound to the chest which strangely, was done with two knives at once. The crime itself happened during a short blackout due to the storm outside. As far as witnesses go we have the only other two people in the restaurant at the time, Crystal Lennox, the girl over there with the headphones and Adam Wolsey, a detective. "

"Wait. Did you just say there was another witness?!" Apollo asked in surprise, all he had seen so far was Crystal. If there was another witness, why isn't he here?

"Yup, that there is. Detective Wolsey hasn't been on the force very long. Rumour has it that Felicity was his girlfriend and they recently had broken up."

" _Another great lead!"_ Apollo thought, _"Don't worry Ms. Von Karma this case is very far from closed."_

"So, is that all you wanted to ask about pal?"

"uh, no not quite. Who turned the lights back on? Ms. Lennox said she saw the victim's body when the back-up generator was turned on but she doesn't know who did it."

"We ran a fingerprint analysis on generator last night actually."

"And… C'mon whose prints did you find?"

"Ms. Von Karma's."

"Really?" Apollo got a bit excited, this could potential by an alibi for his client, "Then if she was busy with that she wouldn't have had time to kill Ms. Rivers!"

"Not necessary. I know shouldn't be revealing the prosecution's arguments yet but, in order to find the door to the basement in the dark one would need a flashlight. And if Ms. Von Karma had a light then…"

"Then….What?" Apollo paused for a moment but then it all began to sink in, "Oh… then she could easily spot Felicity in the dark and seen where to stab her…"

"Just thought I should let you know about it pal, I know you took this case kinda last minute and all."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'd better continue with my investigation." Apollo then headed off to examine another part of the restaurant.

 _Great, I never can just get an easy, straight-forward case can I?_ Apollo thought, I _guess I'm going to have to try to paint either Crystal or Adam as the murderer. Crystal doesn't strike me as the murderous type, but then again most killers try to hide that part of their personality. As for Detective Wolsey, he has a motive but I have no idea where he's at to ask him questions. This isn't going to be easy._

March 25th

Courthouse—Defendant Lobby #2

"Rookie! You're late!" Franziska called as her defense attorney entered the room.

"I know I'm sorry. I was busy." He replied,

"You better have been working on something important." She glared at him and crossed his arms.

"I was… well kinda. See, I was looking up information about the victim. Did you ever meet Felicity Rivers by chance?"

"Absolutely not. I had never met Ms. Rivers before that night."

There was a short silence, Franziska then relaxed a bit, 'You'd better get me a 'not guilty' Rookie. A von Karma never fails."

Before Apollo could reply, another voice interrupted, "He's doing his best Franziska, you really ought to put more faith in your own attorney."

"Miles Edgeworth, what are you doing here?" She turned to face him.

"Simply here to see how your trial turns out. Look, if you really did not commit this crime then you should not be worried in the slightest about be proven anything but innocent."

She sighed, "It's hard to when your attorney is fresh out of law school. Ah, I knew I should've gone with your boss instead Rookie. Kristoph Gavin would've given me a much better defense."

"Hey, I haven't even shown you anything yet!' Apollo chimed in, "Just wait, I promise I'll show everyone you're really innocent Ms. Von Karma. It's almost time for the trial to start anyway."

"So you say…" She commented, "Very well. If I'm not impressed with your work I'll be switching attorneys to someone more experienced, so for your sake I hope you're right."

"Don't worry 'Ziska, he'll prove you wrong. Won't you Justice?"

"yeah, I will!" Apollo added, but Franziska didn't hear it. She was taken aback by Miles' use of her childhood nickname. He hadn't called her 'Ziska since they were young children. She put her hand to her cheek was that… colour, rising to them? She couldn't be blushing, it just wouldn't be right. She turned her head away. _Why did he call me that? I'm not a child anymore. She_ thought, _what's he planning? Oh, good. Time for the trial to start now. It can only go one of two ways really. Either this rookie turns out to be prodigy like myself, or a total failure. More than likely the latter._

And with that, the defense entered the courtroom and Edgeworth took a seat in the gallery.

 _March 25h (Meanwhile)_

 _Prosecution and Witness's Lobby #2_

"Nervous Fraulein?" Klavier asked Crystal, who was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch in the lobby, "you kind of look that way."

"oh! I-I'm fine. I just, don't really like testifying is all." She explained "You understand right?"

"I suppose. Look, you don't have anything to worry about really. Just say what you saw to the court, that's all."

"The defense is going to try to make me out to be a liar." She added sheepishly.

"See, that's where I come in. If they do that, I'll present evidence to the contrary. So try and smile ok?"

Crystal smiled, but it was more forced than it was natural. She didn't like being the courtroom or the courthouse in general. It brought up bad memories. Memories she had plunged deep into her subconscious long ago, never wishing to pull back up. She wished deeply that she could explain all this to Klavier, but she couldn't. Not yet. There was still no telling how he would take the news.

There was a reason the Gavinners were the only modern rock band she liked. It was also no accident that the Tenby Rose was the diner at which she worked. She tried to focus on the happy memories from that time instead. One look at the Stevie Nicks concert button she always wore was enough of a reminder of that.

"Klavier." Crystal said, "I don't think Ms. Von Karma killed Felicity."

"You know, I don't really think so either. I mean it could be true, but then again it very well couldn't. That detective is looking rather suspicious himself."

"You mean Adam?" Crystal replied, "I guess one could argue he had the motive, not to mention he has the physical strength to overpower Felicity in a struggle. I just can't picture him as a killer either though. I heard he was really shaken up over Felicity's death."

"I guess we'll have to discover the truth for ourselves then. Are you ready to go Crystal?"

"Y-yeah… I'm your first witness aren't I?"

"Yeah, and you're going to do great. Just wait here until you're called in got it?"  
"Got it."

Crystal then sat and watched as Klavier entered the courtroom. He was also so confident in his abilities, Crystal wished so desperately then that she could have even just a drop of his confidence in her own abilities. She would be returning to the witnesses stand, and the prospect still seemed dreaded.

She couldn't fretting over it allowing her subconscious guard to slip and a painful memory come back to haunt her.

 _The scene was the very same courtroom only a few years ago. Crystal was much younger, almost done with her schooling. Her schooling though, may never be completed with the way things were going. Grave accusations had been made against her and all throughout her trial the prosecution hurled insult after insult, forever tainted her good reputation. Things seemed to have been going her way at first but as the trial reached it's end, that was no longer the case._

" _Please… there has to be something. You promised me you had decisive evidence that would prove my innocent this morning before the trial. "Crystal desperately pleaded will sitting on the witness's stand, "You have to know all these accusations are false. Please just say you have some way to defend me against this."_

" _Objection!" The prosecution cried. "The witness ought to refrain from simply begging for evidence to be presented. Don't you agree your honour?"_

" _Hmm… you do have a point Prosecutor Edgeworth. Very well, objection sustained. Ms. Lennox, I believe we've heard enough of your testimony to reach a verdict."_

" _Please Mr. Gavin!" She cried out, "Your promised me this morning you had decisive evidence. I'm not a liar and I'm not a fraud. Show me you believe in me!"_

 _Her defense attorney, simply stood by and watched. He was able to keep his cool throughout the whole ordeal while Crystal appeared fragile, broken, and on the verge of tears. He knew he had been the only one to take her case, and she believed in him whole-heartedly. Everyone else she knew had turned on her, except him. She had counted on him to save her and all he said was._

" _I have no such evidence your honour. Even I, her own defense attorney am convinced by the prosecutions argument. It seems you really are guilty Ms. Lennox."_

" _No, Please no!"_

Recalling that scene, Crystal winced, and felt water start to well-up in her eyes. She didn't want to recall the day she lost everything she had ever worked for. A few minutes later a bailiff came and called for her. It was time to testify to the court.

* * *

Heyo, Berengaria here!

Thanks again for reading. And in case you were wondering "Sister Golden-hair surprise" comes form the song "Sister Golden Hair" by the band America. (copyright belongs to them) Coming up next: _Crystal testifies, and will Apollo be able to prove his worth to Franziska?_


	5. Chapter 5

_March 25th_

 _District Courtroom #2_

Crystal felt like she had been called in to testify sooner than expected. Maybe that was good though, it could have meant that the case has playing right into Klavier's favour. "Will the witness please state her name and occupation for the court?'

Crystal knew she would be asked this, all witnesses are, but it did nothing to help her nervousness.

"Mm… Crystal Lennox." She said, "I'm a waitress at the Tenby Rose." She didn't dare look anywhere else but at Klavier, who offered her a comforting smile.

"Very good Fraulien Lennox." He replied, "Now if you would please tell us what you saw on the night of the murder."

"Yes I will." She said.

Meanwhile, over on the defense's bench, Franziska leaned over to Apollo and whispered, "Rookie, did you see the way she looked at the prosecution?'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

"I feel Prosecutor Gavin has told to keep certain details out of today's testimony. It's already clear she's head-over-heels for him like some sort of foolish school girl."

"Keep out details?" Apollo whispered back with a hint of surprise, "They're allowed to do that?!"

"It's a strategy I myself have used in the past. But enough chatter, hurry up and listen to her testimony."

"uh, yeah… right!" Apollo then turned his attention back to Crystal who was taking a deep breath while at the witness stand.

" _Well, for starters it was just me and Felicity working that night._

 _I was taking orders and she was cooking them_

 _There was a huge storm outside and so we didn't expect very many customers._

 _Only Ms. Von Karma and Detective Wolsey were there that night_

 _The storm knocked out the power for a short amount of time_

 _When the back-up generator came back on I saw Felicity was dead, killed by the knife which bore Ms. Von Karma's fingerprints._

 _So it really only could've been her who did it._ _"_

"You can't just go accusing my client like that, that's hardly sufficient testimony at all!" Apollo protested.

"I-it's the best I can remember…" Crystal said shyly.

"But-"

"No buts Mr. Justice, just get on with your cross-examination." The judge interrupted.

 _Ah, what now?_ Apollo thought, _Guess I'll have to press her for more information. She's definitely hiding something. Heck! I bet she's only acting nervous so that the judge will take pity on her. There's got to be a flaw in one her statements somewhere… let's see…_

"So Miss Lennox, why were just the two of you working that night?"

"Well, one of the other waitresses, a girl by the name of Veronica, was supposed to work too but she called in sick." Crystal quietly replied added on, "Lucky for her as she didn't have to be a murder witness. And besides, who would come to diner in that terrible weather anyway?"

"Ms. Von Karma would!" Apollo interjected, "So you should had more help there. Maybe if this 'Veronica' had showed up to work then we wouldn't even be in court right now." He then turned to see Klavier smugly laughing over at the Prosecution's bench.

"If I may," he said, "I suggest the defense change subjects before they make a fool of themselves any further." Franziska also gave Apollo quite the glare, and that was enough to tell him he was most definitely on the wrong track.

Flustered and embarrassed, Apollo put his head down to check the court record. Something in there just had to contradict Crystal's testimony. He flipped through the evidence. He had the flower of Crystal's headband—nah that wasn't it. There was also the murder weapon, the autopsy report, and ah yes of course! One look at the photo of the victim's body was enough to realize the glaring contradiction. He then turned attentions to another part of Crystal's testimony.

"Ms. Lennox, you said that you saw Ms. Rivers' body was the knife sticking out of it correct?"

"Yes… and if you would be so kind it's not a picture I want to keep seeing…"  
"Well, unfortunately for you, you shall see it. And see how it contradicts your statement!" Now Apollo was the one with the smug smile.

"What?" Crystal gasped, "But I swear, I saw the knife… what picture could you possibly have that says otherwise?"

"If you take a look, it's not hard to see two knives in the victim not just one!"

"Two? But... there was only the one. There was just the one I swear…"

"Swear all you like Ms. Lennox but you in fact, wrong."

Suddenly an "OBJECTION!" came from the Prosecution's bench.

"That's understandable actually." Klavier said, "Ms. Lennox was the first to discover the body, but if you'll recall the outline of the facts Detective Gumshoe gave us earlier, the good Fraulien was also the one who went outside to call the police isn't that right?"

"Yes." Crystal said, "It was almost immediately after discovering the body."

"Is not possible then that during that break Ms. Von Karma placed another knife beside the first in order to create confusion?" Klavier continued, "She was the only one inside at that point need I remind you."

Apollo hated the thought of having to concede, especially when he had so swiftly found the contradiction. But Klavier was right, it was indeed possible and he had no evidence to say otherwise. There had to be something he use here, but the chance was gone.

 _Alright, think Apollo who else could've stabbed Felicity the second time? Detective Wolsey certainly could have but then again, I never got the chance to speak to him so maybe it's best I don't go down that route. Hmm… Well, would it be too crazy to suggest Ms. Lennox? I mean, she could've done it and I found proof that at one point she was indeed at the spot the victim's body was found. It's worth a shot!  
_

"Oh but it's very possible that Ms. Lennox could've been the one who stabbed her the second time. Which would explain why she lied at first." Apollo suggested.

"But... I never left the counter side." Crystal said, "I told you that yesterday! W-why are you accusing me?"

"Because, I found this little paper flower on the floor near where the victim's body was found. Ms. Lennox, I see your headband happens to be missing a flower just like this one. Could it be that you lost this on the night of the crime... During the blackout perhaps?"

"No. Er- yes I did lost it that day but…" She stuttered, "I didn't kill Felicity, I never left the counter really!"

"I think it's about time we hear a little more testimony from Ms. Lennox your honor. Testimony about her actions earlier that day leading up to the crime. And of course, her actions after discovering the body."

"Hmm… although I don't see how this could be relevant I suppose we have to start somewhere." The Judge said, reluctantly giving in to Apollo's demands.

"Um… alright…" Crystal said shyly, it was going to be a long day.

 _Well, I was only scheduled to work that evening so I spent the morning just at home._

 _I went and watched a trial here actually._

 _When it was over I went out for ice cream, then I went to work_

 _I knew the flower fell off shortly after I arrived but I didn't really have any glue to fix it._

 _To be completely honest, I don't see how this testimony helps your case Mr. Justice._

"Your cross –examination then Mr. Justice."

 _Alright I know just what to ask about this time!_ Apollo thought, _I can prove she's lying here with just one simple question, no need to press at all._

"Ms. Lennox, who was it you went out for ice cream with?"

"Hey… isn't that a bit of a leading question?" She asked slightly irritated, "I never said I went out with anyone."

"Er.. Sorry excuse me. Here, let me rephrase that." Apollo quickly apologized, "Why did you go out and get ice cream?"

"Isn't it a bit impolite to dig in the dear Fraulien's personal life there… Herr Forehead?" Klavier interrupted, "Her personal choices before the crime have nothing to do with the murder itself. Especially not an ice cream date."

"HOLD IT!" Apollo cried, "You just said 'date', how would _you_ have known it was a date Ms. Lennox went on?"

"I was just assuming that's all." Klavier said with a hint of nervousness. He knew he just let something important slip. All it takes is the court to think he and Crystal were romantically involved and that would throw her credibility out the window."

"I believe Ms. Lennox can clear up any confusion for us." Apollo said confidently, "Would have you called it a date?"

"Um… I uh. I guess so…" She said quietly. She too knew her credibility would very well be on the line. Just even the slightly hint that she could possible to following Klavier's orders and no one would believe her.

"Could you please add that statement to your testimony then?" Apollo said.

"Very well..."

I went out for ice cream with a friend. It was just a spur of the moment thing really…

It was after this statement that Crystal began to get very nervous, more so than before and Apollo took notice. She was lying about something and their behavior was definitely showing it. It wasn't much longer then, that Apollo noticed Crystal, like most people, had a tell. When she reached the phrase "with a friend" She instinctively reached to fiddle with the little button she wore on her lapel. It was strange, the way he was able to pick-up on this… but he didn't think on too much.

"Ms. Lennox" he said, 'I couldn't help but notice you were fingering that little button you were wearing when you mentioned the word 'with a friend'. Care to explain why?"

"I'm just nervous ok?!" She retorted, "Can't a girl be nervous from time to time?" _Please... Don't dig into this too much deeper_ she desperately yet silently wished.

"What exactly is that anyway?" Apollo asked, curious now.

But before Crystal could answer an "OBJECTION!" came from the Prosecution's bench. "Look Justice, I think you've badgered the poor Fraulien enough don't you? You can't honestly expect us to think her tiny pin has anything to do with the murder?"

"I was just curious. I think she's fiddling with it because she's hiding something. She just told a lie and she doesn't want us to know. Perhaps where she got it from, or what it is of is some sort of subconscious trigger."

The Judge, who as usual had simply been watching this all happened was a bit curious too. He asked Crystal to explain where she got it anyway, after all what could it hurt? Franziska had noticed she was wearing it too and had been trying to get a close look the whole trial. Something had struck her as odd about Crystal but she didn't know what. Little did anyone know how much a stir this little button would end up causing.

"It's a souvenir… a gift from a friend. It's… um…" She paused and swallowed she more nervous now than ever, "a concert button that reads "Fleetwood Mac: Tusk Tour 1980—Berlin with Stevie Nicks' picture on it... S-someone brought it back for me from Germany. That's the… w-whole truth."

"Tusk Tour?" Franziska asked to herself, she paused a moment and came to startling realization, "Wait. Where did you get that from?!"

* * *

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but worry not, all will be explained. Next chapter: Is there some connection between Crystal and Franziska? And also, more details of how the murder actually occurred and even more revelations still to come.

Thanks for reading again good sir or ma'am.

-Berengaria.

 _p.s. Fleetwood Mac really did do a show in Berlin for the Tusk tour and it just so happens to tie in perfectly for the story._


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the matter Ms. Von Karma?" the Judge asked in surprise at the defendant's sudden outburst.

"That little pin the witness has, where did she get it?!" She repeated, clearly upset.

"I… got from a friend." Crystal nervously answer, "They bought it for me as a gift."

"That pin belonged to my mother…" Franziska said oddly in a quiet voice.

"What was that Ms. Von Karma?" the Judge asked, "can you speak up."

"It belonged to my mother!" She replied, this time angrier now, "how could you possibly have obtained that?"

"Um… well, I honestly don't know." Crystal said. She knew she was bluffing but she didn't want to reveal who gave it to her yet. She didn't know how they might react, "It's possible," she continued, "That this one just looks like the one that was your mother's."

"No! I know it was hers for a fact. She was a collector, interested in rare items. That little button you have is one a kind. The band put out only so many for each show, one with each member on it. Lindsey and Christine were the most common, followed by Mick and John. But the one with Stevie's picture on them were one of a kind. It's the only one in existence."

"Oh!" Crystal replied in response, she had no idea it was so rare, "I…"  
"So where did you get in from?" Franziska asked again, "I have to know!"

"Well, my friend must have bought from a shop or someplace I'm assuming. I… don't see why your mother would sell such a rare piece of music memorabilia." Crystal responded.

"She didn't sell it. Someone else-" Franziska was about to finish her sentence, buts stopped herself. She wasn't able to spill such a personal piece of information to the world. The truth was, too painful.

There a short silence than hung over the court room. Apollo sat back and watched, not really knowing what to say. Franziska was clearly angry about Crystal owning one of her mother's items. And that anger seemed to be blinding her to target she was painting on her back. This little outburst was certainly not helping their case.

It was Klavier who finally broke the silence with a small laugh, "Oh Herr Forehead it's amusing how long you let this little charade go on for. It was you who thought up this idea so I believe it's only fair I tell you the full implications of where this little diversion took us."

"You see, is it not plausible that Ms. Von Karma knew Fraulien Lennox's pin once belonged to her very own mother and tried to kill her in an attempt to get it back? Or at least, that's what she thought she was doing. She took the moment of darkness as her opportunity but however, in the darkness she had the poor misfortune of stabbing the other waitress instead. In a haste, she used the moment she had to herself while Ms. Lennox was outside calling the police to try and frame someone else for the crime. It didn't work out as we can clearly she's sitting over there in the defendant's chair none the less."

"But that can't be the case!" Apollo protested, "It was my client who went down to turn on the back-up generator! As we've already proven, she had a flashlight and therefore wouldn't have mistaken Ms. Rivers for Ms. Lennox."

"It's really simple actually Herr Forehead." Klavier explained calmly, "I suppose you haven't yet learned the the generator turns on by itself? Most generators do these days you know.'

"Wait… so then that means…?"

"She would've have had the time to murder our poor victim Fraulien, yes." Klavier said smugly, he was winning now and he knew it, "With the diner in complete darkness, no one can confirm her alibi."

 _Can no one really back up her alibi?_ Apollo thought, _C'mon Apollo there's got to be something here, you can't lose this case too early. Let's see, let's run through the list of people involved again. There's Franziska, my client. Ms. Lennox, the young woman on the stand, there's Ms. Rivers, the victim and finally. Ah! There's the answer I was looking for!_

"HOLD IT! There is in fact someone who can confirm my client's alibi." Apollo spoke up, "Detective Adam Wolsey! He was there with Ms. Von Karma that night if you'll recall. I believe we need to hear his testimony don't you, your honor?"

"Yes… Yes I suppose we do. If he really was there that is."

"He was." Crystal added softly but a bit of happiness, she would love to have Adam on the stand instead of her. She never did like to testify.

"Alright then let's call Mr. Wolsey to the stand. Does the prosecution have any objections?"

"No Herr Judge." Klavier said, he had been expecting this of course, "Only we'll have wait until tomorrow he wasn't summoned to court today as he had a prior engagement."

"Very well then, we will stop here for today and the trial shall continue tomorrow."

And with that, everyone exited the court. Franziska returned to detention center too shaken up to think about anything else, her mind still rattling with the painful memory today's testimony brought up. Apollo went home to study more on the case and as for Klavier and Crystal…

* * *

 _March 25_ _th_

 _Courthouse Cafeteria_

"Fraulien, you did just fine up there on the stand today." Klavier told Crystal encouragingly. The two had sat down to enjoy a little food after the trial. Klavier promised to treat to something after she testified in attempted to help her stay calm and he never went back on his promises. Crystal ordered a cup of tea for herself as well a small lemon bar.

"Thanks." She said, "At least I shouldn't have to do it again right?" she said in between sips of tea.

"It's not likely." Klavier told her, "I think Detective Wolsey's testimony should be sufficient enough to reach a verdict tomorrow."

"Will Franziska be declared guilty? I-I know that's your job and al but uh… I still don't think she did it. Something's still bugging me about that fifth person I may have saw."

"Ah, the lady Rhiannon." Klavier said off-handily.

"yeah…" Crystal said, "If someone else was there, it could've been some enemy of Felicity's or…even mine."

Klavier leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Crystal's shoulder, "You shouldn't worry about these things Crystal." Then he ruffled her long maroon hair, "Worried is not a good look for you. Besides, if you really did see someone it was probably just the detective."

Crystal gave her usual shy laugh, "Ok. I'll try not to worry."

There was a short pause, Crystal took a drink of tea and Klavier took a drink of coffee. It was quiet for a bit longer until Klavier finally spoke up.

"Hey… I think I know why you struck me as so familiar earlier."

Oddly, Crystal began to look nervous, just slightly. As if she was secretly dreaded what Klavier might say.

"Do you have a sister named Marjorie perchance?" he asked.

Crystal breathed a sigh of relief. She could work with this. "Y-yes… I do. She's my older sister." She said.

"I thought so. She and I went to law school together, she was studying to be a prosecutor too until they found out she had been cheating on her exams. She was expelled, ah- you probably know all that already though."

Crystal nodded gravely, he sure remembered all that pretty well. Then again, who hadn't heard of the story of Marjorie the aspiring prosecutor brought with a perfect academic record only to have been found to have cheated on all her exams and even bribed her way into the school?

"I bet you didn't know she was my brother's client though." Klavier brought up.

"Y-your brother…?"

"Yeah, Kristoph Gavin. He's a defense attorney actually, Herr Forehead's boss. He defend her but unfortunately the evidence against her was too strong and the found her guilty anyway."

Crystal swallowed hard and took a deep breath silently. She almost didn't want to ask the next question, but she had to know. "Why do you know so much about her anyway?"

Klavier laughed, "It's a bit of funny story actually. I'm surprised she didn't tell you. I was in love with her. She was a year above me and I guess you could say I had a huge crush on her."

"You… _used_ to love her?"

"Well… I suppose she never did really like me back. I don't know where she is now." Klavier's tone had turned to one of sadness, with perhaps a hint of longing. It was as if he still wanted Marjorie back, "The last time I spoke to her was years ago and she seemed to like me then. But… after she was found guilty I never heard from her again. … …Do you know what happened to her?"

"She moved to Seattle." Crystal said, "She wanted to start over in new place and thought that was the best place to do it."

"Oh…" he replied, for once he didn't really have anything to say, "Well, Anyway. I bet you didn't know a lot of songs on the Gavinners' first album were about her."

"Really?" Crystal said in a perhaps mock surprise, "Which ones?"

"Our very first single was one in fact, _'13 Years Hard Time for_ Love' it's sort of a song I wrote just for fun about me going to jail in Marjorie's place. I was young and stupid I guess."

The both laughed, "Really?" Crystal asked, "Well you must've done something right because it was quite the hit. ..How come you don't write much about her anymore?"

"Mostly because of my fellow bandmates. Daryan in particular wanted me to shut up about her and just get over it. And some of the others wanted to write songs too. Hmm… Kinda like Fleetwood Mac's songs aren't all done by Lindsey ya know?"

Crystal nodded, "Oh I know. That's one metaphor I can complete understand."

"Oh that reminds me Crystal, I wanted to ask you about your concert pin. I had bought that for Marjorie and-"

"She gave it to me!" Crystal quickly interjected, "Sorry but I just thought I'd cut right to the case. She was the 'friend' I was referring to when Franziska asked me today."

"Oh I see." Klavier said, a bit saddened, "Well at least it went to someone who can truly appreciate it."

Crystal blushed and smiled. Even though she and Klavier hadn't known each other very long, she was already beginning to enjoy his company more and more. Eventually she would have to tell him the truth, but not today.

* * *

 _March 26_ _th_ _–Early Morning_

 _Detention Center_

"Another visitor?' Franziska asked, "it's probably that rookie attorney again, come to drill me with questions."

Much to surprise it wasn't Apollo, but Miles Edgeworth. "Franziska, something's bothering you." He said, cutting straight to the heart of the matter, "After you saw that pin on that girl's blouse you've been oddly silent. What is it? Something to do you with your mother? You said it had belonged to her and-"

"What does it matter?" Franziska, "my mother was collector and loved finding rare artifacts. That pin was a part of her pin collection and that girl probably stole it. I just want back what's rightfully mine is all."

"Then why didn't speak with your usual commanding tone? …There's more to it than it and please, you can tell me anything 'Ziska."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? You didn't mind when we were children. I thought you might find comforting and-"

"I'm not a child anymore! I… don't want your pity."

"Pity?" Edgeworth asked in a bit of surprise, "I'm not pitying you Franziska, I want to help you feel better about your situation is all. I was accused of murder once to so I do know you feel. You don't want anyone's help because you want to be able to solve this yourself. You might even doubt your own innocence. It's a very psychological burden to bear. Whatever it is your hiding shouldn't be added on top of that. So go on, I promise I won't tell another soul."

"I…" Franziska said quietly, she cleared her throat and sat up taller in the chair. If she was going to confess she was not going to do it like some sheepish schoolgirl. "Very well then. I will tell you what's been bothering me if for no other reason than to stop you from prying"

"Yes it is true that the pin belonged to me mother. She like to collect rare items and display them in our home. She always believed in 'only the best for the Von Karma manor'. I believe she even found a Holbein original to put up in our drawing room. Anyway, you never had the chance to meet because she died the year before you came. Father had taken me out to see a play while mother stayed at home to prepare for her garden party. She was well known as a collector and I suppose others were jealous. Someone broke into our home and stole just about everything from her collection and also… … her life."

Edgeworth sat in silence listening to Franziska's story. She hadn't mentioned her age yet but he did know that she was only 5 when he first met her. When her mother died she couldn't have been more than 4. Franziska had stopped talking too now but Edgeworth pressed her to go on.

"That's all I'll say right now. Get out of here Miles Edgeworth." She said.

Knowing Franziska as well as he did, Edgeworth knew this meant she really wanted to be alone. Thus, he left. He had no idea of anything that happened in the Von Karma family before he was adopted as Manfred von Karma's ward but he had the strange feeling he was going to learn, and learn all too well.

* * *

 _A/N: In case you were wondering what a "Holbein Original" was: Holbein was a famous German Renaissance painter whose works are surprisingly eerily lifelike_. _And for those who don't know Fleetwood Mac and were wondering who I'm referring to- the band consists of 5 members: Stevie Nicks (vocals/piano) Lindsey Buckingham (guitar/vocals) Christine Mcvie (vocals/piano) John Mcvie (bass) and Mick Fleetwood (drums)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: What follows is a flashback chapter. Since Marjorie was introduced last time I believe now is a good time to give a little background on her and her backstory with Klavier. So this takes place during Klavier's sophomore year. Also more of these will follow as we delve further into the story—enjoy!_

Marjorie Lennox, she was without a doubt, the most mysterious girl in all of Themis Legal Academy. She didn't talk much to anyone who wasn't one of her few close friends. In fact, she hardly ever showed up at any real social event. She usually was lost in her music, being the classic rock buff she was. You could hear her quietly singing Fleetwood Mac lyrics as she would pass by in the hall. She had her own unique style: she usually wore some sort of flower in her medium-length hair. She also allowed a few strands of her hair to grow quite long in the front, she would usually have tied off in a braid. No one really knew what she was like. And above it all, she was at the top of her class academically. She was truly one-of-a-kind.

Klavier was head over heels for her. But, he was deathly afraid of taking to her.

He was just a sophomore after all. Sure they both may have been in the Prosecutor class but she was a whole year ahead of him. He wanted to find out more about her but he was shy. A fault that probably grew out of the fact that as he grow up, his older brother was his only close friend. He had never had a crush before and being the rather private person that he was, Klavier didn't always know how to express himself in the best way. He wished he could be able to though. (After all he wanted to be a musician and everyone knows musicians have to be able to express themselves though lyrics).

One day after school he just decided to take a chance and ask his elder brother Kristoph.

"Hey Kris, did you ever have a crush on a girl?"

"Me? No not really, I've been too busy concerning myself with my studies to care about a girlfriend."

"So... You never liked even a single girl, not even a little?"

"Well, there was an underclassman back in the day named Rachel who looked rather pretty-but nothing ever came of it."

Klavier sighed, it seemed for once his older brother wouldn't be able to offer him advice.

"Why do you ask...? I take it there's some girl you like..?"

"Yeah, her name's Marjorie, she's one year ahead of me and she's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Then talk to her." Kristoph said in his usual calm, collected manner.

"I wish it was that simple, she never talks to anybody except her two best friends Claire and Jacina. And anytime she's in the hall she's got her headphones in... She likes rock music like me, the classic stuff."

Kristoph shrugged, and continued to fix himself a cup of tea. As his younger brother explained his problem, he didn't bother to look at him but instead maintained his nonchalant attitude.

"I see, then perhaps chasing after this girl is a waste of time. She clearly doesn't seem interested in a relationship."

"But I love her!"

"Klavier, that sounds incredibly childish, grow up."

"But I do Kris. I really like her... There's got to be something I can do."

Now it was Kristoph who sighed. He just couldn't understand what his brother saw in this girl. She clearly preferred to be alone, why couldn't he see that? Klavier rambled on about how smart and beautiful she was and Kristoph tuned it out. Love was a weakness, his brother needed to learn to get over his crush.

"You said she enjoys classic rock correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then find her favorite band, and play a cover of one of their songs for her. Perhaps at a talent show or something. You'll get her attention at least that way."

"Hey yeah! That's a good idea, thanks Kris!"

* * *

He couldn't help but stare every time she passed by in the hall, she was gorgeous! (At least in Klavier's humble opinion).

He watched in silent longing as she retrieved her books from her locker. She pull her long maroon hair back behind her ear. Shen then stopped to adjust her headband in the mirror. Occasionally a group of gossiping girls would walk by, or a couple making out and she'd roll her eyes. Almost as if she was above that sort of rude behavior.

And of course as always, she had her headphones in, blaring classic rock.

Klavier had seen the posters inside her locker: there was no denying it: She was a huge Fleetwood Mac fan. He had a little knowledge of the band and only knew a few songs, but looked closer into their music to find just the right song to play for Marjorie.

He flipped through multiple pages of their lyrics from a book he checked out from the library it couldn't just be any song, it had to be perfect.

"Still at it at this late of hour Klavier?" Kristoph asked. He had come in to check on his brother and wasn't too surprised to find him still up.

"I have to find just the right song." He explained, " for Marjorie!"

"Ah yes, Marjorie... You must really be taken with this girl."

"She's worth it Kristoph, trust me. If you saw her or knew her, you'd know."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"You know Fleetwood Mac?"

"I know more than you think brother."

"Go for it."

"Alright. Try looking at the song 'Don't Stop' it's very well-known and is considered some of their best work."

"I had thought about that one. If you say so, then it must be the right one. You're always know best after all."

"Good. Now do go to bed, it's already way past your bedtime."

"I'm not a _kid_ anymore you know."

"And I was just kidding."

* * *

It was official, Klavier signed up for the talent show. He was going to sign up anyway, but he had more of a reason to now. Marjorie would surely be impressed!

He had made a photocopy of the lyric sheet for him to study. Kristoph was right, it was pretty well known and easy to learn too.

He had debated going over to introducing himself to her, but his nerves got the better of him. This would be so much easier if he were a famous rock star. Say If he was Lindsey Buckingham, Marjorie'd be all over him in a second.

Every day after school when he had the time, he'd practice. He wanted to make it just right for her.

Sometimes though, when things weren't going to well, he let himself get down. Marjorie was a Junior, a whole year ahead of him. She would probably just think of him as some 'cute kid'. Oh, if only he had more confidence! Then maybe Marjorie would already be dating him by now.

That would be nice wouldn't it? To have the beautiful Marjorie as his girlfriend. But alas, she was a mysterious elusive prize, almost untouchable.

Sighing, he picked up the sheet music book and his guitar one more time. There was a more fitting song, he knew. And luckily it wasn't too late to start over.

The day of the talent show had come, and Klavier felt more nervous than he expected to. Marjorie was out there watching, and she would be evaluating his performance. Which in turn meant she'd been evaluating him.

Should he open up by saying 'this songs is for the wonderful, beautiful Marjorie Lennox?" Nah, that's too revealing... Forget the adjectives and add some anonymity, "This song is for a girl who I think, doesn't realise how beautiful she is." Well, that's a little cheesey, maybe it would be best if he had no introduction whatsoever.

It was only after he began to play that he was finally able to relax and just focus on the music. The ethereal melody of "Rhiannon" filled the school auditorium along with the sound of Klavier's striking baritone voice. He couldn't help but wonder, 'What was Marjorie thinking?'

Once it was over, there was applause some of it genuine some of it not. _Was Marjorie's real?_ Klavier smiled, and then took his place backstage again whilst the other acts finished up.

At least not he would have a reason to talk to her. Or even better; maybe, she would be so impressed she would come talk to him! Tomorrow, for certain he would see her tomorrow and he would talk to her then.

* * *

The next day Marjorie sat in the Themis Legal Academy commons quietly listening to some music and working on her homework. Last night she had gone to see a movie with her friend Claire and unfortunately, had neglected her assignment.

She had just about finished when she heard someone come up to her. She could just barely hear his 'um... Hi. You're Marjorie right?' Above the sounds of "Tusk". She pulled out her headphones and nodded saying "mhmm, did you need something?"

"Uh, yeah... I just thought I-." He stuttered, clearly he hadn't thought out what exactly it was he wanted to say, "I-... Should introduce myself."

"Why?" Was her blunt and immediate reply.

"Well because... I see you around a lot so I thought it would just be a proper thing to do." He made that up on the spot, Marjorie could tell. Whatever the real reason he was here he was obviously having trouble telling her.

"'Kay then. I'm Marjorie Lennox and you are?"

"Klavier Gavin."

"Pleased to meet ya, Klavier. You're a Sophomore right?"

"Yeah." He seemed almost a little too eager with that response.

"Great. I'm a Junior. Anything else you needed?"

"Uh..."

The more Marjorie looked at him the more he began to look familiar. Where had she seem him before? Oh right! "Hey, didn't you play 'Rhiannon' at the talent show the other day?"

"Yeah, that was me!" He said with a smile, "I was hoping you would like it. I couldn't help but notice you like that band so I wanted to um... M-make you happy." (He clearly was bit embarrassed about that last part)

Marjorie finally cracked a smile, "Well, I thank you." She said with a smile, "I did enjoy it a lot actually. Glad to see someone else enjoys classic music."

She paused a minute, but upon seeing that Klavier was having trouble thinking of something else to say he continued, "It's probably my favorite song of theirs, though pretty much every version besides the official one is better."

"I thought the piano demo was pretty good." Klavier said. It's wasn't exactly a lie that was the version he used to practice with:

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Marjorie said, "Just like all of Lindsey's live acoustics songs like 'Go Insane' and 'Big Love'. There's just so brilliantly haunting and-... Oh look at me I don't know when to shut up do I?"

Marjorie's whole face just lit up when she began to talk about her favorite music. But of course, she still had her assignment to do.

"Sorry but I do have some work to do." She said simply, "But you can talk to me again, you seem pretty decent."

Klavier smiled, he was happy that Marjorie was willing to talk to him again but disappointed that this session had to end so quickly. "Ok. Later then." He said.

Kristoph's advice had worked. Marjorie had finally talked to Klavier and he began to think something might really result from this. His brother had been right. His brother was always right after all.

* * *

 _A/N II: Marjorie's name is kinda a double pun. First of Margaret, Countess of Lennox. (A prominent Elizabethan) and Stevie Nicks (some pronounce Lennox as 'Leh-Nicks' ) See you next chapter in which we return to crime scene to talk to Detective Wolsey._


End file.
